Generator Rex Wiki
Welcome to The Generator Rex Wiki Site! Welcome to Generator Rex Wiki, based on Cartoon Network's newest action show! Feel free to look around and edit. Generator Rex Five years prior to the start of the series, a massive explosion released nanites into the atmosphere, infecting every living thing on Earth. These nanites randomly activate inside their hosts, mutating the subject into a monster known as an E.V.O. (Exponentially Variegated Organism). These Evos are usually mindless creatures that are a danger to everything around them. To combat the Evo threat, the organization known as Providence was created to capture, cure, or kill them. Rex is a 15-year-old amnesiac teenager who, like everyone else, has been infected with nanites. However, unlike most Evos, Rex can control his nanites, allowing him to manifest a variety of powers and even cure other Evos of their mutations. Working with Providence under Agent Six, he helps stop the Evos as they appear. Working against Providence is Van Kleiss, an Evo with connections not only to the event which released the nanites, but to Rex as well. Characters Providence *'Rex' (voiced by Daryl Sabara) - The main protagonist of the series. Rex is a young amnesiac EVO with the ability to grow various machines out of his body and then absorb them back into himself or discard them when done. He can also use his nanites to communicate with and control nearby machines, and to absorb the activated nanites from some other EVOs, curing them of their mutations (though this requires the consent of the other EVO). Control of his powers is linked to his emotional state, and can fail with low self-confidence, agitation or inner conflict. Rex experiences frustration in the tightly controlled environment of Providence, which he often vents through elaborate displays of disobedient behavior such as repeatedly breaking out of the base to go on "road trips" with Bobo. Rex begins to grow close to a fellow EVO named Circe in the episode "Beyond the Sea." In the episode "Lockdown", Rex is appalled and angered when he accidentally learns the truth about Noah, but ultimately decides that White Knight is to blame for the deception, threatening to physically harm him should he attempt to spy on him again. In "Dark Passage," Rex meets Gabriel Rylander, a scientist linked to the nanite project, and learns that after being severely injured in an accident as a child, he was given the first batch of perfected nanites, which saved his life. His nanites differ from everyone else's, as the ones released during the Event had not yet had their programming completed. Rex is injected with an abnormal data nanite by Rylander just before Van Kleiss attacks, causing both to vanish into an unidentified device during the struggle. Earlier, Rylander had revealed to Rex that, while the whereabouts of his parents were unknown to him, he had a living brother who had survived the event thanks to Rex. In "Rabble," it is revealed that Rex used to work for an Evo Crimelord named Quarry yet doesn't remember any of it, apparently a result of memory blackouts triggered by extreme trauma. In this episode, he starts to keep a journal to help him remember his past. It was also revealed that Rex knows Chinese and he has a voice-activated nano-ink tattoo. Apparently, Rex didn't have some of his current abilities while he was with the gang, like the Smack Hands or the Slam Cannon. *'Agent Six' (voiced by Wally Kurth) - An agent of Providence and Rex's handler. He wears a green suit with a black tie and black sunglasses, an attire about which it is implied he is very obstinate. His appearance bears a strong resemblance to Smith from the Matrix series. He has a strict by-the-book personality, following orders above all else. He tends to treat Rex more as a tool than a partner, but has recently shown to be much more caring towards Rex, and even takes the blame for Noah being revealed as a spy. Six knows several forms of martial arts and wields a pair of fold-up katanas that can slice through most materials with ease. These katanas are also able to be used as a powerful magnet when joined together, forming a shape similar to a tuning fork. *'Bobo Haha' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - An Evo (as apparent by his ability to talk) chimp who is Rex's sidekick and near-constant companion. He wears an eye patch and fez. Aside from the ability to talk he seems to be a completely normal chimpanzee. He wields a pair of laser pistols in combat. Bobo wears a diaper, which he insists be referred to as a "simian undergarment", in which Six has placed a tracking device. Bobo dislikes dry or overly cold weather and has stated that, despite being native to the jungle, he dislikes the tropical wilderness and warns all to never forget how merciless it can be. *'Dr. Holiday' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - A scientist for Providence. She is usually seen wearing a lab coat, an orange top, and knee-high boots. She is depicted as the polar opposite of Agent Six, as she is much more in-tune with her emotions, in contrast to Agent Six's stoic nature. She is the only one who sees Rex as more than a machine. Rex sees her as a romantic interest, frequently flirting with her and asking if he can take her to "dinner", but she is more of a big sister in attitude. She repeatedly tries to convince Six to try to relate to Rex, as she understands what he goes through with his amnesia and the pressure put on him by Providence. In the episode "Lockdown", it is revealed that her sister is an incurable spider-like Evo kept in containment at Providence. It is implied that she is being used as blackmail material to get Dr. Holiday to work for Providence as she was involved in a deal involving her life. *'Noah' (voiced by Fred Savage) - Rex's best friend who was recruited as an undercover agent under White Knight's command. He was assigned to be Rex's best friend as a means of controlling him. He is a normal human. He is blond-haired, wears a green jacket with a chocolate shirt and blue jeans with black shoes. He also knows kick-boxing. In the episode "Lockdown", Noah comes clean to Rex about his deal with White Knight, but insists that he really does consider Rex his friend. Noah says that White Knight hired him to help win the war with the Evos, but that he was also financially compensated for his work. Infuriated, Rex punches and threatens to kill him, or in the least, leave him for dead in the lockdown. Later, Dr. Holiday implies that White Knight might have had some blackmail material on Noah as he always uses dirty tactics to ensure cooperation. Ultimately, Rex forgives Noah and the two return to being friends. *'White Knight' (voiced by J.K. Simmons) - The leader of Providence. He is very determined to stop the Evos and will go to any lengths necessary to accomplish this goal including destroying entire cities and killing sizable human populations. White Knight is not above pressuring or blackmailing people into his service as he did with Dr. Holiday and (it is implied) with Noah. However, while he regards Rex as little more than a weapon of Providence's war against EVOs, he cannot find a way to force or manipulate Rex to be a tractable soldier the way he can others. *'Captain Callan' (voiced by Wally Kurth) - A Providence officer highly loyal to White Knight, often tasked by him with implementing last-resort contingency plans when it looks like Rex cannot accomplish a mission. Villains *'Van Kleiss' (voiced by Troy Baker) - The main antagonist of the series. He is described as "every mad scientist you ever saw, only a lot freakier and dangerous." Like Rex, he can control his nanites, but as his mutation is unstable, he has to absorb nanites from other Evos to sustain himself. His victims are petrified in the process. He controls a group of powerful Evos known as the Pack. He has established a domain called Abysus at the original site of the nanite explosion, and has nanites seeded for miles in the area around his headquarters in a ruined castle, where with this has diplomatic immunity until he attacked the United Nations. As a result, he can control everything in his sphere of influence like anything revolving around nature, and even regenerate completely from the ground if his body is destroyed. He knows a great deal about the nanites, apparently having worked on or been familiar with the experiment which released them, and about Rex's past. When outside of Abysus as seen in "Leader of the Pack," he wears a special suit to help sustain him and even manipulate the nature where he is. In "Dark Passage," he brings Biowulf and Skalamander to help secure a base in the Amazon where Dr. Gabriel Rylander is hiding out. Though he managed to injure Dr. Rylander, he ended up fighting Rex and still claimed that he knows more of Rex's past. Dr. Rylander managed to knock himself and Van Kleiss into the reactor. It is shown later, in the episode "What Lies Beneath" that he was dead but was Brought back by Rex. Later in the same episode, Rex turns Van Kleiss back into a human. *'The Pack': A group of Evos that serve Van Kleiss. Its members include: **'Biowulf' (voiced by Troy Baker) - The secondary antagonist of the series. An blue-armored, white-haired, werewolf-like Evo with superhuman abilities that is fiercely loyal to Van Kleiss. Due to Van Kleiss' powers being limited to his native soil, Biowulf acts as the Pack's de-facto leader in the field. **'Skalamander' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - A large humanoid lizard-like Evo with crystal spikes growing out of his body, four short stubby legs and a crystal club growing out of his left arm. His head also appears to be permanently twisted to its side. He can fire spikes out of the club or grow it into a shield. **'Breach' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - A female Evo with the ability to create portals of varying shapes and sizes. She has four arms: her two regular arms have become oversized from the elbow down, while she has two regular arms sprouting from just above her hips. Breach can open portals from anywhere to anywhere else, as well as fire the portals at her enemies like shuriken and control their path in flight. By surrounding her enemies with portals, she can attack from every angle, though the portals go both ways. Her powers are similar to Spider-Man villain Spot. Of all the Pack members, she speaks the least. In the self-titled episode "Breach", she is revealed to have captured an entire town in a pocket dimension as a place to store her "toys," referring to anything she liked (i.e., art, stolen property, Evos, etc.). Within this dimension is a young Evo girl with shapeshifting powers who arranged everything according to Breach's whims, as Breach was obsessed with everything being "neat", it being the only way she could maintain her sanity. Breach grew tired of the girl and attempted to replace her with Rex, her "new favorite", but this backfired when Rex went on a rampage after learning of her obsession with cleanliness. The mess was more than Breach's fragile mind could withstand, so she broke, both literally and metaphorically. She lost complete control of her powers, allowing Rex to escape shortly before she imploded in on herself. She was proved to be alive as she saved Van Kleiss at the end of the episode "What Lies Beneath" **'Circe' (voiced by Tara Sands) - Introduced in the episode "Beyond the Sea", Circe is an Evo whose powers only manifest when active, like Rex's. When activated, her mouth prolapses into a tube which she can use to project destructive sonic pulses, which also attract some other Evos to her. She tells Rex she has joined up with the Pack because she feels like too much of an outsider anywhere else, though Rex constantly tries to get her to switch sides. Van Kleiss allows her to join the Pack even though Rex had helped her in her initiation of defeating a sea monster Evo. He implies that he intends to use her to get to Rex. Rex has feelings for her, and she seems to reciprocate them, as evidenced by when they almost share a kiss. *'ZAG-RS' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - A mysterious AI who can exercise control over the nanites, but only at short ranges. ZAG-RS states that the nanites limit its potential: to overcome this, its goal is to destroy the nanite infestation; to that end it attempts to transmit a self-destruct command to every nanite on Earth. It is indifferent to the fact that this would wipe out all complex organic life, including humans, which are infested with nanites, in the process. Its voice is mechanical, but female. Rex managed to stop ZAG-RS, but it escaped by downloading its program to a new location. ZAG-RS later returns in "Gravity" where it takes over a Providence Satellite to gain research on a modified form of Nanites that could allow it to succeed in her plot to destroy all life on the planet. When the satelite's power is shut down she downloads herself into a robotic assistant called Salvator and later uses it to fight Rex, Rex and Dr. Holiday are able to destroy Salvator and ZAG-RS in the process sacrificing both the station and the Nanites. **'The Architect' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - ZAG-RS's "autonomous counterpart" and servant. It is an AI housed in multiple android bodies capable of passing for human, but is emotionless and taciturn. ﻿ Latest activity Category:Browse